


The Ship of Theseus

by Skitter5629



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, Marvel References, Medical Inaccuracies, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Trek References, The Laconians are here, Transformation, but I'll try and make it easy for people to find this, reference to the cloverfield paradox, season 3 change up, what the heck is the protomolecule?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitter5629/pseuds/Skitter5629
Summary: SpoilersWhen Holden follows the signal left behind, while the others attempt to stop him, with their ships being pulled ever closer in the Ring Space, touching the Protomolecule gives far more than a vision of the end of a galaxy.Takes place end of S3, will change up S4.Currently writing, will take place mostly during s4, may include a different version of s5I upload in chunks at a time on an irregular scheduleWill complete at end of s6 and include events from Tiamats Wrath, depending on show, as I like canon kindaI've rated this explicit due to graphic depictions of medical procedures and/or violence. There is no sexual content.
Kudos: 2





	The Ship of Theseus

Holden screamed in pain as the blue fireflies destroyed that unknown sun. This vision flooding into his mind felt as if molten lead was filling him. He distantly heard Bobbie and her team yelling frantically, but they were drowned out by the cacophony of noise continuing within the vision. As the blackness arrived with a jolt, Holden felt as if his body was on fire, it felt as if something was changing. The darkness of unconsciousness slammed like a tsunami, leaving him unaware of anything.

*****

Bobbie stared at the twitching mess of Holden on, what could be considered, the floor. While it appeared he was having a seizure and she knew he needed to be stabilized, she had to get him out of here. "Fucking hell, " she sighed to herself. A quick chuckle almost escaped her when she realized she cussed almost as much as Madame Avarsarala now.

She didn't have time to consider how to pick up Holden as the light around them shifted to a menacing red, almost burning her eyes. Her team shuffled nervously around behind her. While every one of them had fingers twitching on the triggers of their rifles, shooting anything would most likely lead to a bigger shit show than the usual. 

It took her a couple seconds to realize that it was silent, Holden had stopped screaming in pain, and was now slightly huffing, out of breath. She approached him cautious, but he was drifting unaware of what was around him, muscles in his face and arms still faintly twitching. 

As he seemed to come around, he looked at her, and she wanted to run in terror at what she saw. His eyes were blue.

*****  
5 Months Later  
*****

Christine Avasarala considered herself to be a patient and level person, even if she could be brutal in her methods, the good of the majority came first. She prided herself on not being surprised easily by her friends or enemies.

For the past 5 months however, the entire system was either scared or fascinated with or for James Holden. While before, she'd have thrown him out an airlock for being highly annoying, she now thought of him as a friend to some degree, if only because he was just as isolated as she was now.

Over the past several months, her definition of human had changed and she was now striving for peace across the system. 

She mused on her thoughts as Tycho Station came into view, telling herself that the man she was coming to see was not a friend, but a useful ally. These meeting had a way of changing everyone's thoughts about relationships, it seems.

Her ship, jokingly called Illiad due to its seemingly haunted nature, docked with the stations inner belt. As the docking process completed, she mused quickly on this, distracting herself from the meeting with Fred Johnson ahead. The pilot for the Illiad had once told her that the name was in reference to a ship in an old comic book from the 21st century, a fitting description considering her luck, the pilot had said.

She didn't like those odds after looking it up. 

With the ship finally docked, she was anxious to see what Fred wanted, even if she'd known she had to come here anyway.

The airlock opened, revealing Fred Johnson in casual wear, a dark look on his face, mirroring her own. Before she could utter a flippant remark asking why the fuck she was here, Fred simply said, "He's gotten worse."


End file.
